Schwulitäten
by Kemir
Summary: Mehrere Pärchen treffen aufeinander. Wie wird das Liebechaos enden? Und was machen Ron, Draco, Harry und Voldemort miteinander?


_Zu Hause bei Ron und Draco, denn_ _was sich liebt, das neckt sich_

Draco: "Was gibt es denn heute zu essen?"

Ron: "Das, was du kochst!"

Draco: "Wieso ICH? Seh' ich aus wie ne Küchenelfe?"

Ron: "Darauf muss ich wohl jetzt nichts sagen..."

Draco: _*heult hysterisch* _"DU LIEBST MICH NICHT!"

Ron: "Aber die Hauselfen haben nun mal frei..."

Draco: "DAS hätte es nie gegeben, wenn ich hier das sagen hätte!"

Ron: _*zerknirscht*_ „Ich weiß, aber ich bin nun mal in B.E.L.F.E.R!"

_Von Draco ist ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen zu hören_

Ron: _*noch zerknirschter*_ "Ähm, was willst du essen?"

Draco: _*grinst*_ "Es klappt doch immer wieder..."

_Das Telefon klingelt, Ron hebt ab._

Ron: "Ja, hallo, oh Moment! Dracilein, für dich, dein Daddy ist dran."

Draco: "Hallo Daddy!"

Lucius: "Warum musste es denn der arme Weasley sein? Potter ist doch viel reicher, mit dem hättest du anbandeln müssen."

Draco: "Papi, ich liebe Ron, außerdem kocht er viel besser als Potti"

Lucius: "Gut, wir reden noch drüber. Was ich dir sagen eigentlich wollte: Unser allseits verehrter Dunkler Lord war heute bei mir und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er und sein neuer Freund heute Abend mal bei euch vorbeischauen. Also, macht euch einen schönen Abend."

_*legt auf ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten*_

Draco: "Na toll, dann kann ich meinen Nachtisch wohl vergessen..."

Ron: "Schatz, Essen ist fertig!"

Draco: "Was für mickrige Portionen. Stell mal den Lambrusco kalt, gleich kommen Potti und Voldi zu Besuch..."

Ron: _*verträumt*_ "Harry ist auch süß - und der wollte nie, dass ich koche, als ich mit ihm zusammen war."

Draco: "WAS! Du warst mit Potter zusammen? Oh Gott, ich bin mit jemanden zusammen, der mal mit Potter zusammen _war! *Draco läuft grün an*_ Ich brauch langsam echt 'ne Therapie..."

Ron: "DAS sage ich schon die ganze Zeit..."

Draco: „WAS? Zu wem sagst du so einen Schwachsinn?"

Ron: "Zu deinem Onkel Sevie. Er denkt übrigens das gleiche!"

Draco: "Uhhh" _*wird ohnmächtig*_

Ron: "Oh man, dabei sollte er sich noch umziehen! Wie krieg ich denn den jetzt wieder wach?"

_Auf einmal klingelt es._

Ron: "Oh Gott, jetzt klingelt er auch noch! _*ding-dong* _Aber Moment mal... warum klingelt das soweit weg? Ach... _*schlägt sich vor den Kopf*_ ... Es ist die Haustür!"

_Er geht zur Tür und öffnet, davor stehen Minerva und Sybill_

Minerva: "Hallölchen Ronnie _*bussi* _Wie sieht's aus?"

Ron: _*kichert nervös*_ "Ähm, ganz gut..."

Minerva: "Fein, wo ist Draco?"

Ron: "Ähm...er...ja...ist...etwas...ohnmächtig..."

Minerva: "Oh Gott! Ohnmächtig? Das darf nicht wahr sein! _*rennt ins Wohnzimmer*_ Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott! Billylein! Nun sag doch auch mal was!"

Sybill: "Ich wusste es!"

Minerva: "WAS! Woher? Hast du wieder in die Metallkugel... äh... Kristallkugel geguckt? Warum hast du sie nicht gewarnt?"

Sybill: "Ähm, weißt du..."

Minerva: _*stöhnt*_ "Ja, ja, ich weiß, das Innere Auge ist eine Last..."

Sybill: "Äh, das nicht... ich meine, ich hab durch ihr Küchenfenster geguckt, während du die Gänseblümchen im Vorgarten bewundert hast."

Ron: "WAS? Du schaust heimlich durch unsere Fenster?"

Minerva: "Gott sei Dank und ich dachte schon, du machst schon wieder den Quatsch mit der Kugel!"

Sybill: _*grummel-grummel* _"...wird es nie verstehen..."

Ron: "Was machen wir jetzt?"

_Da klingelt es wieder...Ron öffnet die Tür und betritt ein wenig später mit Hagrid und Flitwick den Raum._

Hagrid: "Oh Ron, habt ihr keine Betten... Draco schläft ja auf dem Fußboden!"

_Minerva, Sybill und Ron werfen ihm tödliche Blicke zu_

Ron: "ER IST OHNMÄCHTIG!"

Hagrid: "Oh, wie unangenehm!"

Flitwick: "Ich wüsste da vielleicht was! Kennt ihr dieses Muggel-Märchen, Hornröschen oder so ähnlich?"

_Alle schütteln den Kopf._

Flitwick: "Die war auch ohnmächtig und durch den Kuss des Prinzen wurde sie wieder wach..."

Sybill: _*verzieht angewidert das Gesicht*_ "Was ist denn das für eine perverse Geschichte? Eine Frau mit einen Mann..."

_Alle schweigen betreten_

Ron: „Aber ich bin doch gar kein Prinz..."

Flitwick: „Jetzt küss ihn schon!"

Ron: "Schaden kann's nicht!" _*küßt Draco*_

_Alle starren gebannt... und da schlägt Draco die Augen auf..._

Ron: _*schluchzt* _ "Mein Draciilein. Dass ich dich wieder habe!"

Draco: "Ron...ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich wiedersehe!"

_Sie fallen sich in die Arme, Minerva, Sybill, Flitwick und Hagrid schluchzen auf... da klingelt erneut das Telefon._

Ron: "Ronald Weasley, der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, weil seinen Draco wieder hat"

Auf der anderen Seite erklingt eine liebliche Stimme...

Dracos Girl: "Ähm, wer sind sie denn bitte? Ich glaub, sie sind da irgendwie falsch oder hab ich mich etwa verwählt..."

Ron: "Häh, wie jetzt? Wer sind sie denn?"

Dracos Girl: "Hier ist Dracos Girl, ich bin Dracos Freundin..."

Ron: "Häh, wie jetzt?"

Dracos Girl: „Hier ist Draco's Freundin, ich liebe ihn seit dem ersten Buch und ich..."

Ron: _*läßt den Hörer fallen*_ "DU SCHWEIN! Du betrügst mich..."

Draco:" Ich...äh..."

Ron: _*holt aus und haut Draco eine rein*_

Draco: "Uhhhh..." _*wird ohmächtig*_

Minerva: "Jetzt geht's wieder von vorne los..."

Sybill: "Ich hab's doch gewusst."'

Minerva: "Wieder dein Inneres Auge?"

Sybill: "Nein, ich wusste das so was passiert, wenn eine Frau mit einen Mann... du-weißt-schon-was!"

Flitwick: _*nimmt den Hörer* _"Hör mal zu Dracos Girl, du solltest deine Orientierung noch mal überdenken, denn Milicent Bulstrode ist gerade zu haben" _*zwinkert aufreizend*_

Minerva: "Sie kann nicht sehen, dass du zwinkerst, sie ist am Telefon!"

Flitwick: "Quatsch, ich habe Rubeus zugezwinkert"

_Da klingelt s schon wieder. Ron geht zur Tür._

Ron: "Oh, Hermine, Pansy, ihr seid auch da _*fragt sich verwundert, warum seine ganzen Freunde heute Abend bei ihm auftauchen*_. Kommt doch rein"

_Sie gehen ins Wohnzimmer._

Minerva: „Oh, Hermilein, du bist ja meine liebste, beste Freundin. Kannst du uns hier helfen?"

Sybill: "Ich mag sie nicht, schick sie weg!"

_Hermine und Pansy sehen das Desaster._

Pansy: "Draco! Mein Schatz!" _*fällt in Ohnmacht*_

Hermine: "Warum habt ihr nicht gezaubert?"

Alle: "Oh"

Hermine: "ENERVATE"

_Draco wacht auf._

Draco: "Ein Schlammblut hat mich gerettet..." _*fällt wieder um*_

_Hermine läuft heulend weg, Minerva hinterher. Flitwick steht inzwischen auf den Tisch, Hagrid umarmt ihn und Ron schaut verzweifelt Sybill an._

Ron: "Toll, jetzt beleidigt er auch noch meine Freunde." _*fängt an zu heulen*_

_Derweil im Badezimmer:_

Minerva: "Hermine, du darfst das nicht persönlich nehmen. Er ist halt so erzogen worden!"

Hermine: "Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was Ron an dem findet. Er und Harry waren so ein niedliches Paar! Oder warum ist er nicht mit Seamus zusammen? Von mir aus auch Neville... Aber warum Malfoy. Jetzt betrügt der Ron auch noch!"

Minerva: "Was machen wir bloß? Am besten wir gehen erst mal zu den anderen zurück."

Hermine: "Ja, das ist vielleicht am besten. Und... oh Gott... meine Pansy, sie liegt immer noch ohnmächtig neben diesen Schwein."

_Beide gehen ins Wohnzimmer. Pansy sitzt inzwischen leicht grünlich auf einen Sessel, Draco ist immer noch ohnmächtig._

_Einige Minuten herrscht betretenes Schweigen, das nur ab und zu durch schmatzende Küsse von Hagrid und Flitwick unterbrochen wird._

Sybill: "Vielleicht sollten wir es mit Tee versuchen..."

Hermine: "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder dieses alberne in Tassen lesen!"

Sybill: "Ich meinte trinken, es hilft beim Nachdenken"

Hermine: "Oh"

Ron: "Lasst uns in die Küche gehen, dann muss ich ihn nicht sehen!"

Flitwick: _*unterbricht das Küssen* _Ähm, wir würden ja noch bleiben, aber wir sind ja keine große Hilfe und wir müssen dringend nach... äh... ja... den Blumen schauen... Sie verwüsten immer das Wohnzimmer während unsrer Abwesenheit."

Alle: _*ungläubig_* "Die Blumen?*

Flitwick: "Ähm, es sind japanische Sumoringerblumen..."

Alle nicken und tun so als wenn sie ihm glauben würden, Hagrid trägt Flitwick auf den Schultern und die beiden verlassen das Haus. Alle anderen gehen in die Küche. Ron zaubert Tassen und Tee herbei und sie setzen sich an den Küchentisch.

Ron: "Warum seid ihr heute eigentlich alle hier aufgetaucht?"

Hermine: "Wir wollten wissen, mit wem Harry zusammen ist. Er hat gesagt, er besucht dich heute und da dachten wir, wir schauen mal vorbei."

Pansy: "Es geht das Gerücht umher, dass es dieser Arbeitskollege von deinem Vater ist!"

_Dann ist wieder ganz ruhig bis auf einmal ein Rauschen ertönt und zwei Personen engumschlungen mit einen eleganten Satz aus dem Kamin springen._

Harry: "So, wir sind da. Fummel doch nicht an mir rum! Was wenn jemand in der Küche ist?"

Voldi: _*fummelt weiter*_ "Ach, wer soll schon in der Küche sein... _*blickt sich um*_ ...außer alle!"

Harry: _*fährt herum und kriegt einen hochroten Kopf*_ "Ähm, hallo alle zusammen" _*fängt an sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen*_

_Alle, bis auf Ron starren ihn an._

Ron: "Hallo Harry, hallo Voldi."

Hermine: "RONALD WEASLEY! Harry und und der da _*zeigt auf Voldi*_ flohpulvern fummelnd in deine Küche und alles was du sagst, ist Hallo? Wusstet du, dass die beiden ein Paar sind? _*Ron nickt* _Ich glaube, es nicht. Harry, das geht doch wirklich nicht!"

Harry: "Warum nicht! Er hat mit diesem Ich-bin-megaböse-und-beherrsche-die-Welt-Quatsch aufgehört. Er hat legendlich noch die Drogenplantage in Südamerika!"

Hermine: "DAS meine ich doch gar nicht! Er ist viel zu alt für dich!"

Voldi: _*schmollt beleidigt* _"Ich hab mich gut gehalten"

_Alle lachen, Voldie schmollt noch mehr._

Harry: "Wo ist eigentlich Mister Supercool?"

_Alle hören auf zu lachen, Hermine erzählt den beiden die Geschichte._

Minerva: "Diese Dracos Girl ist noch am Telefon. Vielleicht sollte ihr einer sagen, was los ist!"

_Alle schauen betreten zu Boden._

Pansy: "Ok, ich machs... _*nimmt den Hörer*_ Hallo Dracos Girl, hier ist Pansy. Das mit Draco... ähm lass das... aber Milicent und Parvati sind noch zu haben."

Dracos Girl: "Meine sexuelle Ausrichtung werde ich definitiv nicht ändern und Draco gebe ich sicher nicht auf."

Pansy: "Was soll ich machen? Wir haben ihn nun mal nicht zweimal!"

Hermine: _*springt auf und wirft alle Teetassen um* _"DAS ist es! Wir klonen ihn!"

Ron: "Clownen? Soll ich Fred und George anrufen?"

Hermine: „Ronald, ich rede vom Klonen und nicht von Clowns! Außerdem würden die dann Crabbe und Goyle mitbringen und die kann ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen."

Ron: „Klonen? Was ist das? Wieder so eine Muggelerfindung wie dieser Fernmäher?"

Harry: "Nein, da kopiert man einen Menschen, so dass man ihn zweimal hat. Aber Hermine, das geht doch gar nicht!"

Minerva: "Haben sie wieder nicht aufgepasst, Potter? Natürlich können Zauberer so was!"

Hermine: "Ja, man muss nur mit einen einfachen Beschwörungszauber einen neuen Draco-Körper herzaubern und ihn dann mittels Paracelsus Tinktur die Seele unseres Draco einpflanzen."

Pansy: "Dracos Girl sagt am Telefon, dass sie das Original will"

Minerva: "Na ja, darüber reden wir noch. Aber Paracelsus Tinktur ist ungeheuer schwer zu brauen"

Hermine: "Da brauchen wir wohl Professor Snapes Hilfe"

Harry: "Oh nein, der ist doch mit diesen nervigen Ludo Bagman zusammen."

Sybill: "Ich sehe in der Kugel, dass es Severus nicht gut geht!"

Minerva: "Das ist keine Kristallkugel, Sybill, sondern eine ganz normale Deckenlampe und du siehst nur dein eigenes Gesicht!"

Hermine: _*nimmt Pansy den Hörer weg und knallt ihn auf die Gabel*_ "Ich rufe jetzt Snape an. Hallo, Professor!"

Bagman: "Professor? Nein, nein, hier ist Ludo."

Hermine: "Können sie Professor Snape hier hin schicken, wir brauchen seine Hilfe."

Bagman: _*hört Stimmen im Hintergrund*_ "Oh, eine Party. Da kommen wir gerne."

Hermine: "Nein, sie müssen nicht, wir brauchen doch nur Snape...aufgelegt!"

_Alle gehen ins Wohnzimmer, Bagman und Snape erscheinen im Nachthemd im Kamin._

Snape: "Was ist los Miss Granger?"

Hermine: "Wir wollen Draco mit Hilfe von Paracelsus Tinktur klonen."

Snape: "Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! Das ist ungeheuer schwer. Man braucht die genauen Zutaten: 40 Tropfen Sperma des zu Klonenden, einige seiner Haare, einen Flux Mondlicht, drei Spatel Pferdemist und zwei Unzen Schnee vom Nikolaustag. Das alles wird mit 10 Tropfen Morgentau gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gerührt und einen Mond am tiefsten Ozean stehen gelassen. Wie sollen wir das machen?"

Hermine: "Ach, Harry schafft das schon!"

Snape: "Sicher, Potter schafft ja alles."

Bagman: "O ja, ich wette 10 Gallelonen, dass er es in 14 Tagen schafft!"

Alle: "Wir setzen dagegen!"

Harry: "WAS? Ihr setzt alle gegen mich?" _*setzt sich schmollend in eine Ecke neben Draco und fängt an ihm Haare auszurupfen*_

Hermine: "Nimm das nicht persönlich, Harry. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit um auf deine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. Also, wir haben alle Zutaten, bis auf die 40 Tropfen Sperma."

Harry: _*kreischt*_ "DAS macht aber Ron!"

Ron: "Wie jetzt? Ich? Aber wir brauchen doch sein Sperma..." _*alle stöhnen genervt auf*_

Bagman: _*hüpft auf und ab*_ " Soll ich es ihm erklären?"

Alle: "NEIN!"

Sybill: "Ich kann's auch machen."

Minerva: "Woher weißt du denn, wie so was geht?"

Ron: "Genau, sie haben doch keinen!" _*alle verdrehen genervt die Augen*_

Sybill: "Aber ich kann's... hab's in der Kugel gesehen!"

Minerva: "Nein, du erklärst es ihm nicht! Severus erklären Sie es ihm."

Snape: "ICH? Minerva, sie sind ja nicht mehr bei Verstand... Sie... Sie..."

Minerva: "Ja, ja Severus... _*schiebt Snape und Ron in die Vorratskammer* _ So das wäre geklärt"

Hermine: "So, die Zutaten haben wir. Jetzt muss Harry sich nur noch ausdenken, wie er das mit dem Ozean schafft."

Harry: _*springt auf, aus seinen Schoß fallen ein Haufen blonder Haare*_ "Warum soll ich das machen? Ich will den Wichser doch gar nicht doppelt!"

Hermine: "Harry, tu es für Ron. Er braucht dich jetzt, er..."

_Da ertönt aus der Vorratskammer ein Aufschrei. Alle schauen sich entsetzt an._

Minerva: "Oh Gott, sie werden sich doch nix gegenseitig angetan haben?"

Voldi: "Aber sie sollen sich doch gegenseitig was antun."

Pansy: "Und wenn ist es Ihre Schuld, Sie haben die beiden in die Vorratskammer geschubst. Wie kamen sie eigentlich auf diese abstruse Idee? Unseren allseits beliebten charmanten Professor Snape mit diesem armseligen Wiesel, diesen unfähigen..."

Minerva: "Immerhin ist ihr gut aussehender, zehn Meter über den Boden schwebender Draco - Ich-bin-der-tollste Malfoy – mit diesem Wiesel, äh, ich meine mit Ron zusammen!"

Pansy: "Ja, weil ich eine Frau bin! Wenn ich ein Mann wäre, dann wären wir das schillerndste Paar überhaupt. Aber wir sind ja hier nicht bei den Muggeln und ihren abartigen Lebensweisen."

_Derweil sind die anderen zur Vorratskammer geschlichen und stehen um Hermine herum, die durchs Schlüsselloch guckt._

Sybill: "Was sehen Sie?"

Hermine: "Ach? Können Sie es etwa nicht voraussehen?

Sybill: "Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Man geht damit nicht hausieren!"

Hermine: "Sicher. Das erklärt natürlich, warum... schnell zurück, sie kommen!"

Voldi: "Kommen sie oder kommen sie?"

_Alle wuseln zum Küchentisch, nur Voldi versucht durchs Schlüsselloch zu schielen. Da springt die Tür, Voldi bekommt sie gegen den Kopf, doch das interessiert keinen sonderlich._

Snape: _*murmelt* _"Ich muss eine rauchen... _*laut*_ Stört es jemanden, wenn ich rauche?" _*zündet sich ohne Antworten abzuwarten eine Zigarette an"_

Ron: "Es würde mich noch nicht mal stören, wenn Sie brennen!"

Snape: "Weasley, raub mir nicht den letzten Nerv. Hat dir Draco eigentlich nix beigebracht? Ich meine... zum Teufel, du hast Quidditch gespielt, ich es ist doch bekannt, dass nach den Spielen... hast du dort nix mitbekommen... _*alle schnappen nach Luft*_ WAS? Ach kommt schon Leute, es ist doch bekannt, dass die einzige Methode sich nach einen verlorenen Spiel ein bisschen aufzumuntern, die ist, dass man sich in der Dusche... _*er sieht McGonagalls Blick* _ ...ordentlich wäscht und such danach schön die Haare trocknet, damit man keine Erkältung kriegt."

Hermine: "Woher wissen sie das eigentlich, Professor? Sie haben doch nie Quidditch gespielt:"

Snape: _*errötet bis unter die Haarspitzen*_ "Gerüchte... das ist doch allseits bekannt" _*wird noch röter*_

Minerva: "Haben sie es wenigstens geschafft?"

Snape: "Nein, wir konnten gar nicht anfangen, er..."

Ron: "Ja, jetzt schieben Sie die Schuld nur auf mich! Wer ist denn hier Schuld? Hh, ich doch wohl nicht! Wisst ihr, was der wollte, der wollte, dass ich meine Hose ausziehe!"

_Ron blickt sich begeisterungsheischend um, alle anderen stöhnen genervt auf._

Hermine: "Vielleicht sollten wir das ihm lieber theoretisch erklären. Also Ron, ich hab da mal ein Buch gelesen _*alle stöhnen erneut auf* _. Jetzt stöhnt nicht rum.

Voldi: _*reibt sich seinen Kopf*_ "Genau, der einzige der hier stöhnen sollte, ist das Wiesel. Oder vielmehr Draco."

Hermine: "Pass auf, Ron: Du ziehst Draco seine Hose und seine Boxershorts aus, wenn dir das unangenehm ist, stell dir einfach vor, sie wäre feucht..."

Voldie: " Das muss er sich doch nicht vorstellen! Denn, wenn er sie nicht auszieht, wird sie feucht."

Hermine: "Und dann nimmst du ihn in die Hand."

Ron: "Draco ist viel zu groß als dass ich ihn in die Hand nehmen könnte!"

Hermine: _*guckt einen Moment irritiert* _"Äh, nein Ron, nicht den ganzen Teil von Draco, sondern nur einen kleinen Teil von ihm..."

Snape: "Interessant Granger, woher wissen sie, dass er klein ist?"

Voldi: "Ist doch egal, er wird eh nicht klein bleiben."

Hermine: "Jetzt ist aber Schluss mit diesen billigen Kommentaren!"

Sybill: "Minni, warum werden die für ihre Sätze bezahlt?"

Minerva: "Keine Ahnung, da musst du wohl mal die Autoren fragen..."

Hermine: "RUHE JETZT! Also, du nimmst ihn in die Hand und dann reibst du ganz vorsichtig..."

Voldi: "Also, etwas fester kommt meistens besser..."

Hermine: "Er soll ihm doch nicht weh tun!"

Voldie: "Hey, wer spricht hier aus Erfahrung, ich oder du?"

Hermine: "Aber am Ende reißt er noch was ab!"

Snape: "Für gewöhnlich Miss Granger ist eigentlich alles festgewachsen. Ich glaube wir müssen das doch wohl selber wieder in die Hand nehmen."

Voldie: "Ich dachte, Wiesel soll's in die Hand nehmen... obwohl es ginge da auch noch anders..."

Snape: "Und wir werden ihm dabei helfen. Los Männer, ab an die Front!"

_Snape packt Ron und Voldi, zerrt sie beide wieder in die Vorratskammer und verriegelt die Tür._

_...während die drei Frauen in der Küche zurückbleiben, alle sind mucksmäuschenstill, bis auf einmal die Vorratstür aufspringt, Snape und Voldi hinausstürmen und ins Wohnzimmer rennen. Kurze Zeit später kommen sie wieder zurück, Snape trägt Draco auf den Armen._

Voldi: "Ihr hättet uns ruhig mal dran erinnern können, das wir das wichtigste vergessen haben!"

_Rumms, ist die Tür wieder zu._

Hermine: "Und wenn sie doch was abreißen?"

Pansy: "Mein Gott, sie sind ja gut versichert! Aber WAS soll denn da eigentlich abreißen?"

Minerva: "Also wenn sie nur eine Kopie wollen, müssen sie sich um den Gesundheitszustand des echten Draco auch nicht sorgen. Wo sind eigentlich Potter und Bagman abgeblieben?"

Hermine: "Bagman erklärt Harry, wie man auf den Grund des Ozeans kommt, aber Ruhe! Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört..."

_Stimmen aus der Vorratskammer..._

Ron: "So kann ich das nun wirklich nicht... also Professor, Sie müssen schon ihren Kopf da weg nehmen!"

Voldie: "Um Himmels Willen, Severus, was tust du da?"

Snape: "Nichts, nichts. Ich wollte nur mal vergleichen, also das heißt..."

Sybill: _*schreit*_ "Soll ich helfen?"

Snape: "Lieber nicht, Weasley hat schon genug Probleme... Nein, mit der Hand, genau und jetzt hoch und runter."

Voldi: "Verdammt noch mal, wir haben überhaupt kein Gefäß für ihr-wisst-schon-was!"

Sybill: "Ich such was, ich such was..."

Hermine: _*murmelt*_ "Wieso sieht sie nicht einfach in ihr Kristalldingsbums."

_Sybill durchstöbert die Schränke und findet eine pinkfarbene Babyflasche._

Minerva: "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die hier zu suchen hat."

Sybill: "Ich hab was, ich hab was..."

Die Tür zur Vorratskammer geht auf, Snape stürmt heraus und entreißt Sybill das Fläschen, währenddessen schaut Hermine durch die offene Tür...

Hermine: "Minerva, ich glaube, Ron hat Draco irgendwie mit Voldi verwechselt, also auf jeden Fall macht er da gerade am falschen äh Dings rum."

_Snape dreht sich schockiert um..._

Snape: "Was soll das? Ich kann verstehen, dass du Potter betrügst, aber ausgerechnet mit dem Weasley-Jungen, ich war doch auch mit dir in der Kammer..."

Voldi: *sieht so aus, wie man eben aussieht, wenn man in flagranti erwischt wird.* "Das ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht! Ich wollte nicht mit ihm ins Bett..."

Minerva: "Stimmt, die Vorratskammer reicht dir."

Voldi: "Das ist ein Missverständnis! Weasley hat nicht verstanden wie es geht und da wollte ich es ihm gewissermaßen an mir, also du verstehst doch."

Sybill: "Ich sehe eine Beziehungskrise."

Ron: _*ziemlich verdutzt, wendet gerade den Blick von Voldi ab* _"Wo?"

_Harry und Bagman tauchen plötzlich vor der Vorratskammer auf._

Harry: "Wie konntest du nur!"

Bagman: "Wer konnte was?"

Pansy: "Bis jetzt konnte noch keiner!"

Hermine: "Könntet ihr damit vielleicht warten bis wir fertig sind, wir sind in der Klonen-Frage noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen!"

Voldie:_ *murmelt* _"Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..."

Harry: "Das Klonen ist mir scheißegal! Ich halte das nicht aus. Raus! Ihr alle!"

Ron: "Hey, ich wohne hier! Und ich will, dass alle bleiben. Professor Snape, können sie mir noch mal genau erklären, was ich machen soll. Ich meine, wenn das so ist als wenn Draco auf dem Klo wäre, warum sind wir dann in der Vorratskammer?"

Hermine: "Ich dachte, sie wären schon weiter, Professor Snape."

Snape: "Unter diesen Umständen kann ich nicht arbeiten!"

Minerva: "Ich habe einen Plan: Hermine, du kümmerst dich um die Probleme zwischen Harry und Lord Dingsbums, währenddessen erkläre ich Ron, um was es geht."

Hermine verschwindet mit Harry und Voldi, man hört wütendes Geschrei.

Minerva: "So Weasley, ganz einfach, das, was sie eben bei Voldemort begonnen haben führen sie jetzt bei Draco zu Ende, aber etwas hurtig. Her mit der Flasche, Severus."

Snape gibt Ron die Flasche.

Ron: "Wozu brauche ich die denn? Ich habe keinen Durst."

Snape: "Was hattet ihr denn bis jetzt für eine Beziehung? Ganz einfach: da _*er zeigt nach unten* _kommt dann was raus und das fängst du damit _*er zeigt auf die Flasche*_ fängst du's auf, okay?"

Ron: "Ich versuche es..."

Bagman: "Ich helfe dir!"

Ron und Bagman verschwinden in der Vorratskammer, man wartet gespannt und hört Harrys und Voldis Geschrei aus dem Wohnzimmer, bis.

Ron: "Ich glaube, da kommt was..."

Bagman: _*hüpft aus und ab* _"Ja, ja, jaaaaa!"

Snape: "Fragt sich, wer da kommt..."

Ron: "Ah...ahh...ahh...aaahhhh...AAAAAHHHHH! HILFE!" _*man hört ein Poltern*_

Minerva: "Hilfe? Ich dachte, er hätte es jetzt..."

_Da springt die Tür auf und ein kreidebleicher Ron stolpert mit heruntergelassenen Hosen heraus._

Ron: _*keucht*_ "Eine... _*Keuchen*_ ...eine.. _*Keuchen*_ ...riesengroße... _*Keuchen*_ ...gigantisch große..."

Alle: _*starren ihn aufgeregt an*_ "WAS?"

Ron: "SPINNE!"

Bagman: "Er war schon kurz davor zu... ähm er war sozusagen im Endspurt zu... ähm ihr wisst schon, was ich meine..."

Sybill: "Und vor allem sehen wir es. _*zeigt auf Rons Körpermitte und kichert*_ Scheint so als wollte der kleine Ron Urlaub machen, jedenfalls hat er sein Zelt schon aufgestellt. _*kichert dümmlich* "_

Snape: "Ich bitte Sie, haben Sie so was noch nie gesehen?"

Minerva: "Hrmm, hrmm, sie ist schließlich mit mir zusammen und was glaubst du wie ich gebaut bin?"

Snape: _*kreischt*_ "Keine Details! Ich will's gar nicht wissen!"

Minerva: _*zickig*_ "Du wärst der Letzte, dem ich irgendwelche Details erzählen würde! Los Bagman, erzählen Sie weiter!"

Bagman: "Ähm, er war also kurz davor, da tauchte diese Spinne auf und da schrumpfte er erheblich..."

Snape: _*schaut auf Rons Körpermitte* _"Wie? Der war noch größer?"

_Ron wird rot wie eine Tomate und hält sich eine Küchenschürze mit der Aufschrift "Ich bin der Größte" vor den Schritt._

Minerva: _*oberzickig* _"Ach, von mir willst du keine Details wissen, aber von Weasley schon!"

Snape:_ *wird rot*_ "Du denkst auch nur an das eine! Ich betrachte das ganze rein wissenschaftlich!"

Bagman: "Jedenfalls hab ich den Störenfried gefangen!" _*streckt die Handfläche nach vorne*_

Alle: "WO?"

Bagman: "Na hier, los schaut genau hin!"

Alle starren auf die Bagmans Handfläche, Snape holt eine Lupe hervor.

Snape: "Da sind ja Küchenschaben größer!"

Minerva: "In deiner Küche glaube ich das gerne."

Sybill: „Und was jetzt?"

Pansy: „Sagen Sie es uns, sie sind doch die Wahrsagerin!"

Snape: „Mr. Weasley, jetzt noch einmal konzentriert und von vorne. Ab in die Vorratskammer!"

_Snape zerrt Ron wieder n die Vorratskammer und schließt die Tür._

Minerva: „Man hört gar nicht mehr von Voldi und Harry. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Bagman _*aufgeregt*_ „Ich hol sie, ich hol sie!"

Bagman verschwindet in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während die anderen an der Tür zur Vorratskammer lauschen. Man hört ein Stöhnen.

Snape: „Langsam wird es ja doch."

Plötzlich schreit Bagman laut auf, alle stürmen ins Wohnzimmer, auch Snape und Ron verlassen die Vorratskammer.

Snape: „So wird das nichts Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr."

Ron: „Ich dachte dass Draco Lust haben soll..."

Im Wohnzimmer fummelt Voldi an Hermine herum, während Harry mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster steht.

Pansy:_ *entsetzt* _„Hermine!"

Hermine: „Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht..."

Voldi: „Sie hatte eine Spinne im Haar und ich habe..."

_Ron fällt ihn Ohmacht._

Pansy: „Warum fummelst du dann zwischen de Beinen meiner Freundin rum, Voldi?""

Voldi: „Da sind auch Haare..."

Pansy: „Ich habe sie da erst gestern rasiert!"

Harry _*entsetzt*_ „Du hast mich schon wieder belogen!"

Sybill: Widerlich. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Ob sich mein Inneres Auge je von diesem Anblick erholen wird?"

Minerva: _*flüstert*_ „Hoffentlich nicht."

Hermine: „Können wir jetzt alle mal wieder runter kommen..."

Voldi: „Gekommen ist noch immer niemand."

Hermine: „...und uns auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren?"

Harry: „ERST SOLL ER VERSCHWINDEN!" _*zeigt auf Voldi*_

Voldi: „Es war wirklich ein Missverständnis. Weil ich keine Haare auf dem Kopf hab dachte ich es muss da unten *_deutet auf Hermines Scham*_ sei, als sie meinte, dass da etwas in ihren Haaren krabbelt."

Pansy: _*schreit Hermine an* _Und du lässt das einfach mit dir machen?

Snape: „Kann ich dann gehen? Das halte ich nicht aus."

Minerva: „Severus, du bleibst bis zum bitteren Ende. Wir brauchen dich noch."

Bagman: Genau, die kümmern sich jetzt um ihre Beziehungsprobleme und wir bringen die Sache mit Draco zu Ende."

_Sybill, Minerva, Snape und Bagman nehmen den ohnmächtigen Ron mit in die Küche und lassen die übrigen im Wohnzimmer zurück, von wo man bald wieder laute Schreie hört._

Sybill: „So jetzt wecken wir Ron auf. Ich hole mal kaltes Wasser."

Minerva: _*stöhnt*_" Enervate!"

_Ron wacht wieder auf._

Ron: „Haben wir es geschafft?"

Snape: „Der einzige, der hier geschafft ist bin ich. Bin ich denn nur von Idioten umgeben?"

Bagman: „Severus, du wirst alt. Und wer könnte denn auf die Idee kommen mich für einen Idioten zu halten."

Minerva: _*höhnisch*_ „Sicherlich niemand. und jetzt machen Sie sich endlich an die Arbeit."

Minerva schubst Ron und Bagman in die Vorratskammer.

Ron: „Schon wieder reiben? Aber meine Hand tut schon weh."

Severus: „Ihm wird gleich noch was ganz anderes weh tun, wenn er nicht bald zu Sache kommt."

Sybill: „Wenn er nur schon gekommen wäre."

Es gibt einen lauten Knall, als Percy Weasley und Alastor Moody eng umschlungen aus dem Kamin purzeln.

Minerva: „Percy, Alastor, schön dass ihr auch kommen konntet."

Snape: _*stöhnt*_ „Der verrückte Auror und der wieselige Laberheini. Womit habe ich das verdient?"

Percy: _*ernst*_ Es ist allerdings kein erfreulicher Anlass der uns herführt. Wir haben eine Beschwerde wegen Lärmbelästigung erhalten. Und dem müssen natürlich der beste Auror und der künftige Zaubereiminister nachgehen. Wo ist mein Bruder?

_Während Percy redet starrt Moody mit seinem magischen Auge auf die Tür zur Vorratskammer und in seinem Gesicht zeigt sich ein lüsternes Grinsen_.

Moody: „Schön feste und immer weiter reiben, Ron!" *fasst Percy an den Hintern"

Percy: Was redest du denn da? _*schiebt Moodys Hand weg*_ Doch nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit. _*flüstert* _Gehen wir in die Vorratskammer, die Strafe können wir auch.. danach.. vollstrecken.

_Moody lächelt, während Percy die Tür zur Vorratskammer öffnet und Moody hinter sich herzieht._

Sybill: „Ich sehe, dass das keine gute Idee ist."

Snape: „Wenn Sie sonst nichts sehen kann ich auch wahrsagen."

Percy: _*entsetzt*_ „Ron! Was tust du da? Oh, Mister Bagman!

Bagman: „Fast! Er war so kurz davor."

Ron: „Da kommt einfach nichts raus. Außerdem: Warum stören mich alle bei der Arbeit?"

Moody: _*gri__nst*_ „Schöne Arbeit:"

Minerva erklärt allen um was es geht.

Percy: Das tut allesnichts zur Sache. Wir haben Beschwerden der Nachbarn. Sie meinen der Lärm würde ihre Sumoringerblumen stören.

Snape: _*stöhnt*_ „Der dumme Halbriese und der durchgeknallte Halbkobold."

Moody: Ich finde wir sollten hier ein Auge zudrücken. _*grinst*_ Percy hilft seinem Bruder bei dieser... Sache... das soll ruhig in der Familie bleiben. Und ich begrüße Voldi, meinen alten Kumpel.

Minerva: Nicht dass das die nächste Krise auslöst. Harry wirkt etwas dünnhäutig.

Sybill: Ich...

Snape: *zornig* „Halt die Klappe, ich kann diesen Kram mit dem inneren Auge nicht mehr hören. Ich rauche noch eine.

Ron: Und jetzt soll mein Bruder mir... Ist das nicht verboten?


End file.
